


A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Whump, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 16. A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY Forced to Beg | Hallucinations | Shoot the Hostage-Mycroft finds himself in a bad situation and makes some less than happy discoveries about the man he thought he knew. But, will they turn out to be true.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Kudos: 51





	A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

To say Mycroft wasn’t having a good day was an understatement. The people that had been after him for months now had finally caught up with him and succeeded in ruining anything positive that was supposed to be happening during the day, like the date night he had planned out with Gregory. 

Of course, with people after him, he couldn’t exactly go out to a restaurant or anything but they had planned to order takeaway and watch a movie at his house. It wasn’t much but at least they were together and Mycroft preferred it when it was just the two of them anyway. 

Everyone knew he didn’t like people, being out, being watched, and seen in everything he does. It was too much and annoying, the idiotic people who thought they needed to watch and judge him. 

Not that any of that matters now, as he is confined to this little, barely lit room, looking around at the dark walls and black flooring. The place was more depressing than his own office, he had to admit. 

He didn’t know what they wanted from him but he had a feeling he would find out soon, as he hears the door open and footsteps coming towards him. 

He looks up and is shocked to see the all too familiar face staring back at him. 

“Gregory, help me.” He whispers, thinking they had managed to find him so soon. He was amazed, but really it almost proved the other man’s love for him.

Gregory shakes his head, “Not this time Mycroft,” A harsh laugh is heard as he steps closer, “No, haven’t you found out yet? For a genius, this is something huge to miss.” He gets down in Mycroft’s face, “I was the one that wanted you here. I was the one that had you kidnapped. You stupid, idiotic man, thinking you’re so smart. But you were fooled by me. What was it you said, surrounded by goldfish? What does that make you?” 

Mycroft looks at him with wide eyes, hurt by what he was being told, and unable to believe it, “No, no.” He whispers, shaking his head. There was no way, the man couldn’t have been the one behind this. They love each other, Gregory had told him last night as the call ended. 

“I lied,” The man in front of him whispers, a large dark smile on his face. 

The thought must have been spoken, Mycroft realizes, there was no other way the man could have known about it. 

Greg stands back and walks around him, “You know, maybe I’ll go get someone else, stand around and watch as they beat you.” He laughs, a low, dark, chuckle. 

Mycroft continues to watch him, eyes never moving away as Greg leaves the room. He still couldn’t understand how this works. How did they get to this point, Greg had seemed so happy, things had been going well. 

There was nothing but darkness and silence for longer than Mycroft was comfortable with. It seemed to go on for hours and hours, nothing but his thoughts let. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that the new developments make sense. Of course, this had happened, how could someone like Gregory really like someone like him? There was nothing likable about him, he was rude, mean, cold, didn’t understand emotions. He was far from what Gregory deserved, he had known that before but Gregory had assured him that he was what he wanted and needed. Mycroft had believed him but it would seem he shouldn’t have. He should have stuck to his instincts, if he had he wouldn’t be in this situation now. 

The sound of the door opening again pulls him out of his thoughts as he looks up and sees another man making his way into the room, stopping a few feet in front of him. 

“Mr. Holmes, you’re not looking so good.” He laughs, looking him over.

“So, here’s what’s going to happen, I know you have the files from this group and are working against us. You’re going to have those transferred over to us and then beg to be set free. If you don’t do this, then we will torture you until you are begging, kill you, and then take the file from your office using the cards we found on you earlier.” 

Mycroft looks at the man, knowing who he was and what this was about. It didn’t make sense for Gregory to be a part of this but he doesn’t say anything about that.

What does enter his mind though is how little he cares. In this moment, he wouldn’t care if the other kills him or if he’s tortured. He has no plans of begging to be let go. 

A small smile appears on the man’s face as he steps forward, wrapping his hand around Mycroft’s throat, he doesn’t try to move away, he knows he can’t with his hands held to the chair and his legs secured as well. There’s no point in trying. 

“You know we’ve been watching you,” The man informs him, “You might not be worried about yourself but what about your brother? Or the Detective?” He asks. 

Mycroft looks up at him, “Gregory was just in here,” He states, “Doesn’t he work for you?” 

The man looks at him, amused, “Oh, is that what you think?” He asks, “That is interesting. Well, I could have him come in here and kill you then.” 

“He said he was going to get you to do it.” 

“Oh, well, I’ll just happen to kill him after this then, should I, since he’s here. Then I’ll find that brother of yours. Sherlock, isn’t it?” 

“No, no, don’t,” Mycroft starts, shaking his head.

“So this is how to make the great Mycroft Holmes beg.” The man laughs, “Okay then, I suppose that will be humiliation enough. Beg from your brother's life.”

Mycroft looks up at him, shutting down the emotions as he feels the unfamiliar feeling of his eyes burning. “Don’t kill Sherlock, just, leave him out of this. I’ll give you the file, you can have any of them, just leave him alone. Please.” He adds, desperately. 

“Say it again.” 

“Please, don’t kill Sherlock.” 

The other man laughs again, “This will be useful to send to your detectives, see how they feel after seeing it, if it makes them sad, or proud. Or if he just laughs at you. Caring, you don’t like it. A disadvantage, right?” 

Mycroft nods.

“Take your own advice. We’re keeping the cards to make sure we get the files. Someone is already on their way to get them. If you say the word again, we’ll let you go.” 

He glares up at the man, “Please.” 

“I don’t think you mean that. Didn’t your mother ever teach you any manners?” He asks, “Doesn’t really matter anyway. We don’t want to have to bother with dumping your body so you’ll be out, soon enough.” 

And with that, Mycroft feels a needle going into his neck and nothing. 

\- 

He woke up, what could have been seconds later but had to be longer than that.

Looking around, he could tell he was in a hospital, Gregory on one side and Sherlock on the other. Gregory was asleep, but his brother was staring back.

“You’re alive then.” Sherlock comments.

“Is that all you can tell? You’re slipping, brother.” Mycroft responds. “What’s Gregory doing here?” 

Sherlock looks at him, confused but amused. “And you said I’m the one slipping. Honestly, have you missed the whole,” He pauses for a moment to decide on a word, “courting, you’ve been doing the past month.” 

“But he was there. In the room, where they were keeping me. He told me he was in on it, working for them.” 

Sherlock rolls his eyes, “Like he would ever do something like that, honestly, Mycroft. He was with John and me the entire time. Though this could be related to the drugs that were in your system when you came in.” 

Greg had woken up when they had started talking but kept his eyes closed, counting on the conversation to keep them from noticing. 

“You think I would do that, Myc?” He asks, giving up the fake sleep. 

“On that note, I’m going to go, I don’t need to see this.” Sherlock says, standing up, “Oh, and thank you for begging for my life.” He says with a smirk before leaving the room. 

Mycroft rolls his eyes at his brother before looking back to Greg. 

“I don’t know. You were there and it seemed very real at the time. I know it didn’t fit with what you had told me but…I don’t know. It made sense after I thought about it, and I had plenty of time for that. I told you, I’m not what you deserve, Gregory.” 

Greg sighs softly, “You are more than I deserve, My, I told you that and I mean it. I’m not going to hurt you or leave you. And I’m certainly not going to stand back and watch as someone tortures you if there is anything I can do to stop it.” 

Mycroft nods, hearing the words again helps a little, “Thank you, Gregory.” 

“No need to thank me. I was so worried, you know? When you didn’t show, I knew something happened but didn’t know what. This wasn’t like you.” 

“I don’t want you worrying about me.” 

“I know, but it can’t always be helped. You telling me you never worry about me? I’m hurt.” He says, lightly, smiling at the other. 

“I never said that, you know I worry,” Mycroft responds, seriously.

Greg smiles, kissing his head. 

“Now, when can I get out of here? I much prefer my own bed. There’s room for us both.” 

Greg laughs softly, “I’m not sure but I can go ask.” He responds, knowing that things were going to be alright with them, as he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
